


Dance In The Dark

by holymoly1717



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Sparring
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymoly1717/pseuds/holymoly1717
Summary: 섀도우헌터스 말렉매그알렉 뽀뽀를 안해주는 알렉찌통달달존꼴 알렉존멋존섹*번역글* 대련씬 있음





	Dance In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [dance in the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088416) by [deepbutdazzlingdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepbutdazzlingdarkness/pseuds/deepbutdazzlingdarkness). 



최근 매그너스가 인스티튜트로 오면, 보통 알렉은 미소를 짓고서 기다리고 있다가 키스해주고는 했다. 누가 주위에 있건 없건 간에 말이다. 매그너스는 정말로 이런 행동을 즐기고 있었는데, 드물지만 감사하게도 메리스가 있을 때는 특히 그랬다. 메리스가 빨개지는 것을 볼 수 있어서였다. 그 때마다 항상 자신은 메리스가 당혹스러워하는 것을 보기 위해서, 그것만을 위해서 평소보다 혀를 더 많이 써 알렉에게 인사를 하고는 했다. 따라서 포탈 밖으로 발을 내딛었을 때 이지밖에 보이지 않자 매그너스는 실망할 수밖에 없었다.

그러나 물론, 알렉은 바쁜 사람이었고 저 역시도 그랬기 때문에, 매그너스는 제 감정을 제쳐둔 채 자신이 이곳에 있는 이유에 대해 집중했다. 인스티튜를 보호하는 마법 주문을 새로 걸어주는 일은 다달이 하는 것이었다. 보통은 이렇게 자주 다시 걸지 않아도 되지만, 발렌타인이 새로 만들어낸 섀도우헌터들이 여전히 도시를 배회하고 있었기에 어떤 기회도 내주고 싶지 않았다.

일하는 동안 이사벨이 함께 있어 주었다. 다른 섀도우헌터들이 그렇듯 감시하기 위해서가 아니라 건물 주위를 걸을 때 함께 얘기하기 위해서일 뿐이었다. 매그너스는 동행이 있다는 것에 감사했고, 이것저것 재잘거리는 이지의 말에 답해주는 데에 최선을 다했다. 마침내 구두에 대한 토론을 하기에 이르자 그 이야기는 15분 동안 알렉의 생각을 하지 않게 만들어주었다.

물론, 그것은 ops 센터를 떠나자마자 즉시 끝나고 말았다. 훈련실에서의 알렉이 꼭 반격을 바라기라도 하듯 샌드백을 때리고 있기 때문이었다. 매그너스는 그를 보자마자 발걸음을 멈췄다.

“가세요.” 이지는 미소와 함께 말하며 손을 흔들었다. “매그너스가 절 사랑하는 건 알지만, 당신이 가장 좋아하는 라이트우드는 제가 아니니까요. 그래도 두 번째로 좋아하는 라이트우드인 걸로 만족할래요.” 이지는 멀어지면서 매그너스에게 외쳤다.

“당연하지, 이사벨.” 펑퍼짐한 바지만 입고 있는 알렉한테 다가가기 전, 윙크와 함께 짧은 작별 인사를 건네고서 매그너스는 몸을 돌렸다. 

지금까지 이런 일이 있은 것은 몇 번도 더 되었지만, 그리고 지금에 와서는 셀 수 없을 정도로 많지만, 제 연인이 상의를 탈의하고 있는 광경에 자신은 절대로 익숙해질 수 없을 것이다. 맨 처음에 인스티튜트에서 알렉이 웃통을 까고 훈련하고 있는 것을 보았을 때처럼, 항상 말문이 막혀 굳어버리는 것은 아니었다. 그러나 행복의 한숨만을 내뱉으며 알렉의 완벽한 모습을 찬양하는 순간은, 짧은 순간이지만 항상 있었다. 알렉의 어깨. 알렉의 팔. 라지엘이 스스로의 형상을 빚어 조각한 것 같은 복근. 그리고 하느님, 특히 저 가슴! 그래, 약간 집착을 하고 있는 걸지도 모른다. 하지만 솔직히, 누가 저를 탓할 수 있겠는가?

알렉의 등이 저를 향하고 있었으나, 그 어깨에 들어간 긴장과, 머리카락과 등을 적시고 흐르는 땀을 보며 매그너스는 알 수 있었다. 알렉이 어떤 목적을 가지고서 샌드백을 치기 시작한 후 꽤 시간이 흘렀을 것이라는 사실을 말이다.

“네가 상상하고 있는 사람이 누구든 간에 그 사람이 되고 싶지는 않네.” 제 소리가 들릴 정도로 가까이 다가간 후 매그너스가 말했다. “네 부모님이야?”

알렉은 손으로 샌드백을 치다가 놀라서 뒤를 돌았다. “매그너스! 아, 이런... 온다고 했던 거 잊고 있었어요. 부모님은 아니예요, 온종일 참고 있었어야 해서... 거슬리는 입을 닥칠 줄 모르는 인간들을,” 꽉 깨문 잇새로 알렉이 말했다. “몇 시간 동안 참고 결국 빠져나와서 바로 여기로 왔는데, 시간 감각을 잃어버렸나봐요. 그래도 당신을 보게 되서 기뻐요.” 가쁘게 숨을 내쉬며 알렉은 말을 맺었다. 누가 봐도 지치고 피곤해 보였지만, 드디어 그 얼굴 위로 옅은 미소가 떠올랐다. “키스해야 하는데. 하지만 난 당신이 땀투성이가 되는 것은 싫어서요.”

보통 약간의 땀은 신경쓰지 않았으나, 지금은 가격을 따질 수 없을 만한 빈티지 실크 재킷을 입고 있었기에 매그너스는 반론을 제기하지 않았다. “걱정하지 마, 달링. 나중에 네가 나한테 갚을 수 있겠지.” 윙크와 함께 말을 마친 매그너스는 반짝이고 있는 풍만한 알렉의 상체를 위아래로 똑똑히 훑었다. “있잖아, 마침 내가 여기 있으니까 말인데. 네 열을 좀 가라앉혀줄 더 나은 생각이 나한테 있거든.”

“당연히 그렇겠죠,” 알렉은 한 발짝 가까이 다가서며 씩 웃었다.

“그거 아니니까, 저질스러운 생각은 그만하시지.” 소리내어 웃은 매그너스는 제 연인을 지나쳐 근처의 랙에 걸려진 두 개의 나무 봉을 잡았다. 그리고서 한 개를 알렉에게 건넸다. “어떻게 생각해?”

“대련을 하고 싶다고요?” 믿을 수 없다는 듯 알렉이 물었다.

“내가 철이 들지 않았더라면, 네 어조를 모욕으로 생각했을걸.” 매그너스가 놀려댔다. “뭐, 그래서 내가 널 이기지 못할 것 같나보지?”

“나는ㅡ” 알렉은 말을 시작하려 했으나 즉시 입을 닫았다. 섀도우헌터의 볼은 더 붉어졌으나, 방금 전에 했던 신체적인 운동 때문은 아니었다. “그런데 그렇게 입고요?”

“달링, 나는 내 손 하나를 등 뒤에 묶고도 널 이길 수 있어.” 매그너스가 낄낄댔다. “내가 뭘 입고 있는지는 별다른 차이가 없을걸. 하지만 네 말이 맞아, 시작하기 전에 바꿔야겠어.” 매그너스가 손가락을 튕겼다. 푸른 연기가 사라지자 월록은 흰 티셔츠와 회색 요가 바지를 입은 간단한 차림새가 되었다.

“더 나아?” 매그너스는 순진하게 묻고서 조금 전 떨어트렸던 봉을 줍기 위해 몸을 굽혔다. 그는 알렉이 캐주얼한 옷을 입은 저를 보는 것을 얼마나 사랑하는지 잘 알고 있었다. 알렉이 더듬거리는 말로 인정하며 대답하자 매그너스는 미소를 지웠다. “시작해볼까.”

매트 위에서 둘은 자리를 잡았다. 그리고 셋을 세자마자, 매그너스는 깔끔한 호를 그리며 즉시 제 봉을 내려쳤다. 알렉은 제 봉을 들어 그 일격을 쉽게 막아냈고, 매그너스를 제게서 떼냈다. 둘은 이러한 방식으로 몇 분 간을 대치했다. 그러나 매그너스가 아무리 알렉을 도발해도, 섀도우헌터는 공격적으로 나오기를 거부했다. 그 대신에 일격을 막아내는 데에만 힘쓰고 있었다.

알렉이 먼데인이었다면, 아마 전에 운동을 해서 이미 지쳤나보다고 생각했을 것이다. 그러나 그게 이유라기에 알렉은 보다 나은 스테미나를 갖고 있다는 사실을, 매그너스는 개인적인 경험으로 알고 있었다. 그렇다, 문제는 다른 것이었다.

“우리가 만난다는 이유만으로 날 봐주지 않는 게 좋을 텐데, 알렉산더.” 흘러내려 눈을 찌르는 머리칼 몇 가닥을 밀어올린 매그너스는 마침내 말했다. “넌 나를 때릴 수 있어. 난 부서지지 않는다고. 아, 아니다, 그래. 넌 나를 때리려고 시도할 수 있어.” 매그너스는 낄낄거리며 제 말을 정정했다. “시도조차 해보지 않아서야 무슨 재미가 있겠어?”

1초 후에 매그너스는 알렉의 어깨를 정확하게 내려치며 첫 승전보를 울렸다. 이 일격은 마침내 알렉을 행동하게 만든 것처럼 보였고, 전사는 드디어 자신의 온 힘을 사용하기 시작했다. 알렉이 반격했을 때, 제 팔에서 느껴진 찌르는 듯한 고통에도 불구하고 매그너스는 미소지었다. 그리고서 말했다. “이제 좀 낫네, 달링.”

몇 분이 더 지나고, 알렉은 제 연인을 등을 대고 눕게 하는 것에 성공했다. 봉을 휘두르며 유연하게 휘어지는 연인의 팔이 매그너스를 방해하지 않는다는 것에는 의심의 여지가 없었다. 그런 것이 있기라도 했더라면, 빈정거림 정도일 것이다. 매그너스는 전투를 하지 않고 포기하는 것을 거부했고, 넘어지면서 같이 알렉을 끌어내리려고 시도했다.

알렉이 반쯤 자신의 위로 올라타자 매그너스는 손바닥으로 매트를 두드렸다. “내가 이겼어요!” 알렉이 웃으며 말했다. 알렉이 몸을 좀 더 움직여 자신을 더 견고하게 바닥에 누르자, 매그너스는 땀으로 젖은 제 셔츠를 느낄 수 있었다. 잠시 동안 매그너스는 항복하고서 알렉을 승리하도록 내버려둘까 고민했지만, 뇌에서 승부욕 부분이 승리했다.

“자기야, 네가 이긴 거 확실해?” 매그는 엉덩이를 돌리며 능글맞게 물었다. 얇은 옷감 덕에 알렉이 단단해지고 있다는 것을 쉽게 느낄 수 있었다.

“이ㅡ이거는 반칙이잖아요,” 엉덩이에 대고서 발기하기 시작하는 성기를 비비면서도 알렉이 항의했다.

“난 널 이길 거라고만 했지, 어떻게 이길 거라고 한 적은 없는데.” 매그너스는 능글맞은 미소를 지었고, 알렉이 잠시 주의를 잃은 상태를 이용해 몸을 뒤집어엎었다. 알렉의 허리 위에 올라타 앉은 채로, 매그너스는 버려진 봉 중 하나를 들어 알렉의 목에 갖다대고 눌렀다. “잡았다.”

“좋아요, 당신이 이겼어요.” 봉을 던진 알렉은 매그너스의 뒷목을 잡고서 제 쪽으로 끌어당기며 툴툴댔다. “그냥 빨리 키스해줘요.”

“여기에서? 내 사랑?” 매그너스는 알렉의 입술에서 조금 떨어진 곳에 키스하며 물었다. “누구든지 들어와서 우리가 이러고 있는 것을 볼 수 있는 곳에서ㅡ” 알렉이 깊이 입맞춰오며 흐느끼자, 문장의 나머지는 매그너스의 입 안에서 끊겼다. “흐으으음. 너 그 아이디어 정말 맘에 들어하는구나, 그렇지?”

“당신은 절대 모를걸요,” 알렉이 헐떡거렸다. 평소에 헤이즐 색인 눈은 확장된 동공에 거의 삼켜져있었다. “증명해 보는 것은 어떻게 생각해요?”

알아차리기도 전에, 자신은 천사적으로 강한 제 연인에 의해 들어올려져 근처에 있는 벤치에 자리를 잡고 앉았다. 이 일반적이지 않은, 공격적인 알렉에게서 무엇을 기대할 수 있을지는 확실히 알 수 없었다. 그러나 쨍하게 환한 훈련실에서, 알렉이 무릎을 꿇고서 제 허리밴드에 손을 가져다댄다는 것은 가능성을 벗어난 영역이었기에, 매그너스가 반응하기까지는 시간이 좀 걸렸다.

무슨 일이 일어나고 있는 것인지를 알아차리자마자, 매그너스는 알렉의 손을 잡아채 그가 닿으려고 했던 곳에 손을 대지 못하게 만들었다. “뭐 하는거야?” 매그너스가 놀라서 물었다.

“뭐 하는 것처럼 보이는데요?” 교활한 표정을 짓고서, 알렉은 제 얼굴을 매그의 허벅지에 문질렀다. 이미 단단해진 그것에 위험할 정도로 가까운 위치였다.

“이 일에 대해서 먼저 대화해보고 싶지 않은 거 확실해?” 일이 너무 진행되어 손을 쓸 수 없을 상황이 되기 전에 상황을 통제해보려고 노력‘은’ 하면서, 매그너스가 물었다. “누가 들어오면 어쩌려고?”

“싫어요, 대화는 됐어요. 그리고 누가 들어오면, 보는거죠 뭐.” 알렉은 낮게 말했다. 알렉을 내려다보니 이 문제에 대해 정말 진지해보였기에, 매그너스는 포기했다. (애시당초 싸움 비슷한 것이 되지도 못했다.)

“그래도 이 정도는ㅡ” 매그너스가 손가락을 튕겼고, 조명이 줄어들었다. 누군가가 정말로 주위에 있기에는 꽤 늦은 시간이었지만, 그래도 이런 방식으로 위장할 수 있었다. 매그너스는 손을 휘저어 일시적으로 감시 카메라를 껐고, 훈련실 주위에 마법으로 결계를 쳤다. 사람들이 들어오는 것을 막지는 못하지만, 자신과 알렉이 훌륭한 일을 할 수 있을 만한 충분한 시간은 벌어줄 수 있을 것이다. 지금 당장은 알렉이 보여지는 데 신경을 쓰지 않을지도 모른다. 그러나 흥분이 가라앉은 후에도 심하게 후회할 만한 일을 저지르지 않도록, 확실히 해 두고 싶었다.

불이 꺼지자 매그너스는 다시 알렉이 제 허리춤에 손을 대도록 내버려두었다. 알렉은 발기한 매그너스의 성기를 꺼낼 수 있을 만큼만 바지를 내렸고, 고마움을 담고서 힐끔 매그너스를 쳐다본 후 바로 자지를 입에 물기 위해 몸을 기울였다. 알렉은 애를 태우며 시간을 낭비하지 않았고, 매그너스는 그 즉시 자신이 더 단단해지는 것을 느꼈다. 더 깊이 들어가기를 원한 매그너스는 무의식적으로 허리를 쳐올렸지만, 동시에 손으로 스스로를 제어하며 가만히 있으려고도 노력했다.

알렉이 성기를 뱉어냈다. 너무 빠르고 너무 심해서라고 생각했지만, 그 대신에 알렉은 그르렁거렸다. “더 단단해졌어여,” 그리고 제 마음을 읽을 수 있기라도 한 듯이 양 손을 잡아 머리 위에 올려주었다. 매그너스는 알렉의 머릿결 사이로 제 손가락을 부드럽게 미끄러트렸고, 목 뒷쪽을 잡아당겨 알렉을 신음하게 만들었다.

“당신도 나 봐주지 말아요.” 흔들리지 않고 시선을 마주치면서, 알렉은 낮은 목소리로 말했다. 알렉은 중간중간 매그너스의 성기에 대고 입술을 문질렀다. “당신이 내 입에 대고 박아줬으면 좋겠어요. 내가 당신 자지로 숨막혀할 때까지. 다른 어떤 것도, 그 누구도 생각할 수 없을 때까지요. 제발요, 난 당신이 모든 것에서 내 정신을 떼어놓아 주기만을, 그것만을 원하고 있단 말이예요.”

“확실해?” 매그너스가 다시 물었다. 제가 가끔씩 알렉에게 그렇게 행동하는 것을, 알렉이 좋아할 수도 있었다. 그러나 알렉이 이렇게까지 노골적으로 표현한 적은 거의 없었다. 그 대답으로 그저 눈을 굴린 알렉은 매그너스의 귀두를 문 입술을 조였고, 열정적으로 성기를 빨았다.

“신이시여, 정말 잘 빠는데.” 알렉은 펠라를 계속하며 매그너스가 원하는만큼 자신을 거칠게 이용할 수 있도록 했고, 매그너스는 그 동안 알렉을 칭찬하는 말들을 중얼거렸다.

쌀 것 같은 느낌이 들자 매그너스는 알렉의 입 안으로 찔러넣는 속도를 조금 늦췄고, 밑으로 손을 내려 제 성기를 잡은 뒤 알렉의 입 밖으로 꺼냈다. 그리고서 부어오른 알렉의 입술에 선단을 문지르며 이곳저곳에 침과 프리컴을 묻혔다. “너무 아름다워.” 매그너스가 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 월록의 다른 손은 네피림의 땀에 젖은 머리칼을 빗어내리고 있었다. “게다가 전부 내 거라니. 세상에, 그냥 모든 사람들이 볼 수 있도록 네 온몸에 흔적을 남겨두고 싶어.”

알렉은 힉힉거리며 신음했고, 시선을 내린 매그너스는 그가 스스로의 손 안으로 맹렬하게 허릿짓을 하고 있는 광경을 볼 수 있었다. 바지를 무릎까지 내린 알렉은 완벽히 나체로 진열된 상태였다. “너도 그걸 원해? 그래? 네가 나한테만 속해 있고, 오직 나만의 것이라는 걸 모든 사람들이 알았으면 좋겠어? 내가 네 예쁜 얼굴 위로 잔뜩 싸 주는 건 어떻게 생각해? 맘에 들어?”

“매ㅡ매그너스,” 끙끙대며 다시 신음하고서 알렉은 사정했다. 쾌락에 젖어 머리를 뒤로 젖히면서, 손 위로 정액을 쏟아냈다.

섹스하지 않고서도 가버리는 알렉을 보는 것은 언제나 자신에게 원시적인 영향을 끼쳤다. 매그너스가 사정하기까지는 몇 번 흔드는 것으로 족했다. 그는 알렉의 얼굴에 정확히 싸지르며 네피림의 광대뼈와 턱, 그리고 열린 입을 정액으로 칠했다. “신이시여, 알렉. 이건, 이건ㅡ 씨발 존나...”

잠시 동안 매그너스는 말을 잇지 못했고, 회복하는 동안 유리로 된 벽에 기대어 있었다. 알렉은 만족스러워하며 제 입술을 핥았고, 씩 웃으며 내동댕이쳐진 매그너스의 셔츠를 집어들더니 그 옷으로 둘의 몸을 닦았다.

“내가 해 줄 수 있는데.” 알렉이 몸을 닦는 것을 마치자 매그너스가 약하게 항의했다.

“그래서야 무슨 재미가 있겠어요?” 알렉이 물었다. 매그너스는 동굴처럼 잠긴 알렉의 목소리에 제 성기가 다시 꿈틀거리는 것을 느꼈다. 거칠게 다뤄졌기에 알렉의 목은 쉬어 있었다.

“으음, 반박할 수가 없네.” 매그너스가 동의했다. “그래도 너 샤워는 꼭 해야하잖아.” 코를 찡긋거리며 매그너스가 말을 이었다. “사실 우리 둘 다 그렇지. 우리 집 어때?”

“당신 다음으로 할게요.” 알렉이 미소지었다. 그리고 신이시여, 매그너스는 생각했다. 조금 전에 들었던 알렉의 목소리도 사랑하지만, 지금 들리는 것과 비교할 수 있을만한 것은 그 어떤 것도 없었다. 빠르게 손가락을 튕겨 자신들의 몸에 남은 흔적을 치운 매그너스는 로프트 욕실로 자신들을 편하게, 바로 이동시켜줄 포탈을 열었다.

포탈이 닫히자마자 알렉은 유리로 된 샤워실 문에 매그너스를 밀어붙였고, 여전히 부은 입술로 키스했다. 그리고서 자신들의 남은 옷가지를 벗겨냈다. 둘 다 완전히 나체가 되자 매그너스는 샤워실 문을 열고서 알렉을 안쪽으로 당겼고, 샤워를 시작하기 위해 다양한 수도꼭지를 돌렸다.

물이 자신들 위로 쏟아져내리자, 매그너스는 알렉의 투지와 피로가 전부 씻겨나가는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 그리고서 알렉은 샤워실 벽에 기대어 축 늘어졌다. “그 일에 대해서 얘기하고 싶어?” 샴푸를 향해 손을 뻗으며 매그너스는 다정하게 물었다.

“딱히 그렇지는 않아요.” 매그너스가 제 머리를 감겨줄 수 있도록 뒤로 머리를 젖히며 알렉이 한숨을 내쉬었다. “난 그냥... 지금까지 난 최악을 기대하도록 배워왔어요. 그래서 부모님이 그러는 것에 대해서는 보통, 무시할 수 있어요. 하지만 우리에 대해서 아무것도 모르는 사람들이, 우리 관계가 얼마나 역겹고 불명예스러운 것인지 나한테 알려주려고 하니까...” 알렉은 말을 흐렸다. 그의 손은 꽉 주먹을 쥐고 있었다.

“미안하게 됐네, 알렉산더.” 알렉의 눈을 볼 수 있기 위해 몸을 돌리며 매그너스가 중얼거렸다. 

“사과하지 말아요, 당신 잘못이 아니니까. 정말로, 당신이 나타나줬을 때, 난 그 일에 대해서 감사해 해야만 했다구요.” 알렉은 씩 웃으며 말했다.

알렉이 주제를 바꾸려 노력하는 것을 느낄 수 있었기에, 매그너스는 거기에 어울려주었다. 알렉을 밀어붙이고 싶지는 않았다. “그럴 리가, 감사해야 하는 건 전적으로 내 쪽인걸.” 매그너스는 입을 내밀고서 알렉의 머리에 남은 샴푸를 씻어냈다. “그래도 난 정말로 네 작은 야외플을 즐겼어. 다음번에 네가 반항하고 싶어지면 말이야, 내가 수장실로 가서 네 책상에 널 엎어놓고 박아줄 수 있는데. 맘에 들어?”

알렉은 그 생각을 하며 신음했다. 매그너스는 킥킥거리며 알렉을 당겨내려 키스했다. 섀도우헌터는 끔찍하게 굴 수 있고, 그 사실에는 의심의 여지가 없었다. 알렉이 굳게 지키고자 하기 이전에 그러한 일이 다시 일어나는 것은 시간 문제였다. 그러나 그 임무에서, 자신은 매번 열정적으로 알렉을 도울 것이다.


End file.
